Koro-sensei, Uke yang Tersiksa
by N and S and F
Summary: Ini harusnya adalah kisah inspiratif yang memotivasi pembaca. Tidak demikian, ternyata. Ini adalah kisah sederhana, balada suka-duka Koro-sensei, uke yang tersiksa./Warning: Menjurus crack/Harem!Koro-sensei/


Ia tak punya, tak juga punya keluarga. Lahir di dunia tanpa mengetahui siapa-siapa, kecuali sesama penghuni jalanan yang dianggap hina, meski mereka acapkali harus bertaruh nyawa dalam mencari nafkah. Hanya niat gigihnya—disertai pendidikan tak seberapa di bawah jembatan jalan raya—yang membantu ia keluar dari lubang kemiskinan menjadi jaya.

Koro- _sensei_ , nama yang digunakannya. Dicap sebagai serangga, menginspirasinya menjadi _korosenai_ atau yang tak bisa dibunuh siapa-siapa, dan diplesetkan lagi menjadi nama yang sekarang ia gunakan dengan bangga.

Ini harusnya adalah kisah inspiratif yang memotivasi pembaca. Tidak demikian, ternyata.

Ini adalah kisah sederhana, balada suka-duka (atau lebih tepatnya sekadar duka saja) Koro- _sensei_ , _uke_ yang tersiksa.

Atau lebih tepatnya, penulis yang WB membuat fanfiksi Nagisa x Karma putus asa dan banting setir menuangkan ide gila yang dicetuskan otaknya ke dalam kata-kata, menjadi kisah harem guru gurita.

 **OXDXC**

 **Koro-** _ **sensei**_ **, Uke yang Tersiksa** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi,** _ **maybe**_ **OOC, harem!Koro-** _ **sensei**_

 **OXDXC**

Pada suatu masa, Kunugigaoka adalah sebuah sekolah yang jaya. Ketua dewannya luar biasa, hingga nyaris seluruh siswa di sekolahnya mencapai prestasi gemilang pula. Namun ada sebuah rahasia, yaitu keberadaan kelas E yang merupakan murid-murid berperingkat terendah, otomatis berada di kasta terbawah, dikucilkan dan dijadikan 'motivator' bagi semua agar tidak berakhir seperti mereka. Untunglah, kedatangan seorang... bukan, seekor... bukan, setentakel (?) monster gurita sebagai guru mereka membantu para murid kelas E naik tahta, dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

...tapi bukan begini ceritanya.

Koro- _sensei_ hanyalah seorang pria pada umumnya. Sekalipun lahir dan besar di jalan tanpa kenal arti keluarga, ia masih memahami etika, tata krama, serta pengetahuan akan tindakan sosial yang dapat diterima. Dan sekalipun diam-diam ia hobi mengoleksi majalah dewasa dan mempunyai _ketertarikan_ akan tentakel gurita, Koro- _sensei_ masih punya standar dan selera.

Cerita secara resmi dibuka dengan teriakan seorang Koro- _sensei_ yang baru saja dilecehkan oleh salah satu kolega.

"NUGYAAAA!"

Mau berwujud manusia atau monster gurita, cara menjeritnya tetap sama. Jangan lupa dengan nada bagai gadis perawan yang hendak diperkosa.

"Koro- _sensei_ , tidak baik menjerit seperti ini setiap pagi."

Asano Gakuhou tampak rapi. Wajahnya tenang dan menyiratkan kesopanan walau minim ekspresi. Nasehatnya akan Koro- _sensei_ setujui—kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang dengan begitu tidak tahu diri menyentuh 'pipi' belakang Koro- _sensei_ yang memang tak terlindungi.

Niat hati ingin memarahi, minimal memelototi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Asano Gakuhou adalah ketua dewan yang dihormati, sekaligus yang berwenang mengatur perihal gaji. Koro- _sensei_ dengan gajinya saat ini saja sudah harus selalu berusaha hemat setengah mati. Kalau sampai kena potong gaji lagi, lebih baik ia menjual diri pada Gakuhou atau memohon diperistri.

"Pak ketua dewan... Mohon maaf sudah membuat keributan," seulas senyum di wajah ia paksakan. "Omong-omong, jika tidak keberatan, bisa anda tolong lepaskan?"

"Sayang, saya memang keberatan," senyum balasan.

Kalau saja bisa, Koro- _sensei_ ingin sekali melapor tindak pelecehan yang ia terima. Tapi karena tidak bisa atas minimnya dana, ia terpaksa hanya mengelus dada.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, _minna_..."

Jam sembilan bahkan belum tiba, tapi Koro- _sensei_ sudah mencapai kelasnya dengan wajah trauma. Untunglah semua muridnya biasa saja, tidak ada yang diam-diam menaruh hati padanya. Kalau ada, Koro- _sensei_ mungkin sudah akan loncat dari jendela lantai lima, lalu berguling-guling sampai tiba di sawah dan berjemur di sana sampai ia berubah menjadi gabah.

Mustahil, iya. Kan namanya juga putus asa.

"Koro- _sensei_ , permisiii."

Ah, dia. Seorang alumni kelas 3 yang Koro- _sensei_ lupa namanya. Pemuda yang konon katanya tidak melanjutkan ke SMA karena masalah keluarga dan kini bekerja di toko bunga.

"Ini, aku bawakan _sensei_ (sisa) bunga matahari~"

"Nurufufufu, terima kasih~ _Sensei_ senang sekali~"

Setiap harinya, ia berkunjung ke Kunugigaoka, membawa bunga sisa untuk dipersembahkan pada mantan wali kelasnya. Koro- _sensei_ menerima, dan tanpa menggerakkan mata, membuang kartu kecil bertabur pola hati merah dan bertuliskan kaligrafi indah yang terselip diantara kuntum bunga.

Melihat berarti percaya kalau itu ada. Selama Koro- _sensei_ tidak melihatnya, ia masih hidup bahagia, dengan keyakinan muridnya tidak naksir padanya.

("Tapi kan aku bukan muridmu lagi..."

"Tetep aja bikin frustasi.")

.

.

Sesi pagi sekolah selesai sudah, ditandai dengan bel jam istirahat yang disambut para siswa dengan sorak riuh gembira—walau kebanyakan melakukannya dalam hati saja. Mau jaga _image_ , soalnya.

Koro- _sensei_ berbeda. Ia tidak ikut bahagia, sekalipun turut melepas murid-muridnya tercinta dengan senyuman ayu di wajah. Masalah pertama, ia tidak membawa bekal, atau dana untuk membelinya. Masalah kedua—

"Ah, Koro- _sensei_."

...adalah dia.

Yanagisawa. Dijuluki Shiro karena jas lab putihnya, ia adalah guru sains Kunugigaoka. Konon katanya, ia dulu adalah ilmuwan yang luar biasa, bakatnya dielu-elukan massa, dan punya tunangan pula. Tapi semua itu berubah saat ia membaca sebuah makalah yang Koro- _sensei_ buat menyangkal hasil analisa eksperimen Yanagisawa. Rupanya kecerdasan sang guru penggemar tentakel gurita, beserta hujatan tidak kentara yang dicantumkannya perihal keetisan cara kerja Yanagisawa, membuatnya terpesona. Pria berambut ikal itu membuang segalanya, demi bertemu Koro- _sensei_ dan... entahlah?

Jujur saja, Koro- _sensei_ tidak tahu apa tujuan ilmuwan gila ini sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak makan siang hari ini, Koro- _sensei_? Bagus sekali. Aku punya eksperimen yang hipotesisnya ingin kuuji, dan kelinci percobaan—ah, _sukarelawan_ —yang kubutuhkan haruslah belum makan. Kau tentu bersedia membantu, bukan?"

"Nurufufufu~ Tentu, saya bersedia membantu, tapi sayang sekali~ Saya masih harus bersiap-siap untuk kelas setelah ini~"

"Ah, itu tidak masalah. Eksperimen ini hanya akan memakan waktu sebentar saja. Kita tidak perlu _melakukannya_ di lab juga, walaupun aku lebih suka _melakukannya_ di sana. Tidak apa-apa!"

Koro- _sensei_ tidak tahu apa tujuan ilmuwan gila ini sebenarnya. Sama sekali tidak. Ia tidak akan bertanya-tanya mengapa Yanagisawa begitu bernafsu ingin melakukan _eksperimen_ dengannya.

.

.

"Yo, Koro- _sensei_ ~"

" _Konnichiwa_ , _sensei_!"

Ah, Akabane Karma dan Shiota Nagisa. Sekalipun hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, ada binar di mata Koro- _sensei_ yang membuat kedua mantan muridnya tersebut membusungkan dada. Tentu saja, Koro- _sensei_ pura-pura tidak menyadari decihan kesal dari Yanagisawa atau aura mematikan Asano Gakuhou dari balik jendela—yang mengarah ke lapangan terbuka tempat Koro- _sensei_ menyambut kedua mantan muridnya. Kalau ada buket bunga yang teremas hancur dan dihempaskan ke tanah tidak jauh dari sana juga, Koro- _sensei_ tidak akan memikirkan siapa yang meninggalkan sang buket bunga, apalagi mengapa.

" _Sensei_ ikut dengan kami, ya? Aku dan Karma mau mentraktir _sensei_ makan!"

"Wah, kok _sensei_ yang ditraktir sih. Kan _sensei_ yang lebih tua, jadi malu nih-"

"Anggap saja balasan karena biasa mencuri dari dompetmu, _sensei_ ," Karma tersenyum ceria. Koro- _sensei_ juga. Abaikan kedutan mata karena ingat masa lalu dimana ia berurai airmata dan tersungkur di tanah, sampai ia harus bertamu makan di kediaman ketua dewan Kunugigaoka setiap malamnya.

(Disangka 'calon ibu baru' oleh anak Gakuhou, pula.)

"Wah, tapi sayang sekali," dengan kecewa Koro- _sensei_ berekspresi. " _Sensei_ sudah ada janji hari ini."

"Kalau begitu besok kami datang lagi," sahut Nagisa murah hati. "Kami kan benar-benar ingin balas budi!"

Karma mengangguk tegas menyetujui. Koro- _sensei_ senang sekali. Ia mengabaikan bagaimana kedua mantan murid kesayangannya punya rona memerah di kedua pipi.

Ia juga mengabaikan bagaimana ekor matanya bisa melihat di dalam tas mereka, terselip beberapa barang nan mencurigakan seperti pita isolasi dan tali.

.

.

Setelah mendadahi Nagisa dan Karma, Koro- _sensei_ beranjak ke kota. Kalau ia mengambil jalan memutar kemana-mana dan menyempatkan diri ke toilet umum untuk membuang _tracker_ yang melekat di tubuhnya, itu lain cerita.

"Koro- _sensei_ , kau lama! Bukannya seorang guru harus selalu tepat waktu, ya?"

 **Teman** Koro- _sensei_ menawarkan canda. Koro- _sensei_ membalasnya dengan tawa. Sang **teman** lalu menuntunnya ke sebuah rumah makan kecil pinggir jalan yang tak bernama.

"Wah...!"

Mata Koro- _sensei_ berbinar-binar bahagia. Di atas meja, ada _nabe_ sudah tersedia.

"Jadi ingat waktu kita pertama ketemu saja..." Koro- _sensei_ berkomentar nostalgia pada **teman** nya.

Red Eye adalah julukannya. Ia adalah seorang pria kaya, hobi berburu dan keliling dunia. Ia bertemu Koro- _sensei_ tanpa sengaja saat sang guru tengah memandu murid-muridnya di Kyoto untuk tamasya. Red Eye yang sejak awal mengangkat senapan tidak pernah meleset dalam bidikannya, saat ia dan Koro- _sensei_ berduel, secara mencengangkan kalah. Susah dipercaya, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Red Eye dan Koro- _sensei_ akhirnya mengakhiri pertemuan pertama mereka dengan menyantap _nabe_ berdua. Indahnya.

Sekarang, Red Eye tersenyum tampan. Koro- _sensei_ tidak memperhatikan karena ia keasyikan makan. Saat Red Eye terbata hendak mengutarakan sebuah _perasaan_ , Koro- _sensei_ tidak mendengar karena telinganya justru menangkap suara hujan.

"Aku belum angkat jemuran!"

Red Eye yang dialognya hanya satu baris saja menjatuhkan rahang kecewa. Koro- _sensei_ terbirit-birit mendadahinya—melontarkan terimakasih juga atas gratis lima porsi makanan yang dibelikannya—tanpa mengalihkan wajah, terlalu fokus untuk pulang ke rumah. Untuk mendramatisi cerita, Red Eye mengepalkan tangan pada cangkir _sake_ -nya, menatap bulan purnama dengan senyuman masam di wajah.

(Di luar sana, Asano Gakuhou menyelipkan sekoper uang tunai pada Yanagisawa. Mesin pengontrol cuaca kreasinya benar-benar berguna. Keduanya diam-diam tertawa dengan aura penghuni neraka.)

.

.

Koro- _sensei_ berlari kencang. Semua demi jemuran. Karena ia minim pakaian, dan kalau jemurannya tidak kering maka besok ia akan kehabisan daleman. Pro dan kontra memakai pakaian dalam yang sama dua harian adalah sebuah debat yang segan dirinya pikirkan. Kalau tidak pakai pakaian dalam, sekalian saja Koro- _sensei_ menyuguhkan badan tanpa pakaian untuk _dimakan_.

 _Anyway_ , di tengah pelarian, Koro- _sensei_ tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Ah!"

Mundur beberapa langkah. Sang guru muda membelalakkan mata, mendapati orang yang tadi ditabraknya pingsan tersungkur di tanah. Bergegas mengangkat si pemuda—karena, ya, orang yang ditabraknya memang seorang pemuda, mungkin tidak jauh umurnya dari Nagisa dan Karma, walau lebih waow penampilannya dengan rambut putih dan bulu-bulu di kerah—dan walau sempat harus berdilema, ia berbaikhati membawa si pemuda yang pingsan ke rumah.

Jemuran Koro- _sensei_ terselamatkan. Dia sekarang punya makanan cukup untuk dua hari ke depan, terimakasih pada sang **teman**. Kalaupun hari ini ia tidur di lantai karena _futon_ -nya harus dikorbankan demi si anak pingsan, sang guru tidak berkeberatan.

"Aku... dimana?"

Horibe Itona siuman justru saat Koro- _sensei_ sudah pergi ke dunia impian. Mengangkat tubuh bagian atas secara perlahan, mata kuningnya ke sekitar diedarkan, sampai ia terhenti pada sosok Koro- _sensei_ yang tertidur melingkar dibanjiri cahaya bulan.

Dengan sangat drama Korea, Itona—teringat pada sosok kakak kandungnya yang telah tiada—menatap wajah Koro- _sensei_ yang polos tanpa tameng tak kasat mata yang biasa dikenakannya untuk menatap dunia. Kebaikan Koro- _sensei_ menyentuh hatinya yang dingin karena kurang kasih sayang orangtua, tak ayal membuatnya jatuh cinta.

" _Oniisama_..." gumaman penuh kekaguman. Koro- _sensei_ terlelap tak mendengarkan.

.

.

Koro- _sensei_ mungkin adalah _uke_ yang tersiksa. Itu adalah garisan takdirnya dalam cerita. Tapi ia tidak diam menerima begitu saja. Koro- _sensei_ ingin bahagia. Karenanya, setiap hari ia mengangkat kepala, menyunggingkan senyum di wajah, dan dengan penuh keberanian menatap dunia.

Wuih, akhirnya jadi inspiratif juga.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Saya tidak bisa membela diri. Saya bahkan bingung kenapa saya masih berani mempublikasi.

 **~Omake~**

Jadi Koro- _sensei_ berani menatap dunia. Ia tabah. Sekalipun kehidupannya dirambahi segelintir manusia yang semuanya tidaklah biasa, Koro- _sensei_ masih terus menyimpan harapan untuk bahagia.

Tapi lama-lama dikejar terus begini, dia jadi lelah juga dah.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku menyerah saja ya..."

Mata nanar menatap tak tentu arah. Merasakan beberapa sosok coret _stalker_ coret kolega, mantan siswa, dan anak-yang-ditolongnya-saat-si-anak-pingsan-dan-kini-jatuh-cinta yang segera memasang mata dan telinga, masing-masing memancarkan aura, siap duel sampai mati demi dapat _menjamah_.

Nafas dihela. Koro- _sensei_ yang semula merenung di dekat jendela (sambil berusaha mengabaikan jepretan kamera dimana-mana) memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kelasnya—toh sekolah akan segera bermula.

Seseorang ditabraknya tanpa sengaja.

"!"

Dan dengan jauh lebih drama—entah Indonesia, Korea, atau Amerika—Koro- _sensei_ nyaris jatuh terpelanting dan membenturkan kepala, akibat tubuh orang yang ditabraknya lebih kekar dan penuh tenaga. Ia juga lebih sigap dan dapat segera menangkap Koro- _sensei_ dari ancaman masuk unit gawat darurat, merengkuhnya dan praktis menarik sang guru ke dada.

Ahay.

Koro- _sensei_ menatapnya. Wajahnya memerah. Dirasakannya tubuh yang gagah, dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang maskulin memesona, dilihatnya mata yang jernih dan tanpa tipu muslihat apa-apa.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Maafkan, saya Karasuma, guru olahraga baru di Kunugigaoka. Senang dapat berkenalan dengan anda."

"Senang berkenalan juga..."

Dalam hati Koro- _sensei_ yang selama ini belum terjamah, kini dibatinkan sebuah frasa; ' _Sepertinya... Aku jatuh cinta..._ '

Abaikan teriakan massa putus asa di baliknya.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
